


Ice Princess Mourinho

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Bad Art, Chelsea FC, Dolls, Gen, Genderbending, IDK all I know about Game of Thrones is that "The North Remembers" or something, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Princes & Princesses, Snow and Ice, and that GRRM writers the books and everyone thinks he's a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourinho as a ice princess/manager of Chelsea FC in Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Princess Mourinho

**Author's Note:**

> It's such a brilliant idea. I'm amazed no one's thought it up before, to be honest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ice Princess Mourinho - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332805) by [silkstocking (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silkstocking)




End file.
